4000 years of love
by crossmeetsarrows
Summary: Shinou tells his own love story,while his and Ken Murata's secret got revealed, will the past help the present just as what The Great One expects it to be? implied Yuuram/WolfYuu ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:BAD OMEN! BAD OMEN!

former title: Shinou and Daikenja's Not So Secret Love Story

Rating: Rated K+ for now, in the next chapters rating may go up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, because if I do, there would be a season 4 already.

A/N : puffles 44, cottoncandyFRIZZ, puffles 44's friend(sorry, I don't know your pen name) and Mikai (that's her codename she doesn't have a fanfic account.) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Chapter 1: Epilogue/ Bad Omen! Bad Omen!

It was a bright sunny day, rays of sunlight seeped through the windows; it was a beautiful day in Shin Makoku. Suddenly bad omen birds flew past the dining room window yelling "BAD OMEN! BAD OMEN!".

"That was delicious!" the 27th maoh commented on his tasty breakfast.

"I'll proceed to my office to finish some paperwork.", Gwendal decided; he went to the maoh's office.

"You can find me in the library if you ever need my assistance, your highness." Gunter said.

"Oi! Yozak! Lord Weller! Can we talk in the courtyard?" the great sage called.

"Yes,y our eminence." The two replied as they followed the double-black outside.

The huge door of the dining room suddenly opened. "Your highness, we are so sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but his majesty, Shinou, wants to talk to you and your fiancé." The two shrine maidens from the temple announced.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go there now, wimp." The king's blond fiancé said as he rose from his chair.

"I am not a wimp!" the double-black demon king protested.

They rode their horses and went to the temple of the great one.

"Welcome, King Yuuri and Lord Wolfram.", Shinou himself greeted them, smiling.

"Umm..umm..Shi-Shinou, is there an emergency or something?" Yuuri asked, tensed, the original king's creepy smile was making him feel nervous and uncomfortable.

"There's no danger, King Yuuri. I just want to clarify Lord von Bielefeld's family history." The great one said, chuckling.

The maoh's fiancé looked at the sapphire eyed blonde before him questioningly. Then Shinou started telling his story…

* * *

Guys, I revised it! ...I noticed that there was something terribly wrong with my grammar and punctuation so I fixed it.


	2. Chapter 2:Journey for Love

former chapter title: Shinou and Daikenja's vacation

Revised again, I fixed some grammatical and punctuation errors

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM

Other character:

Lady Annalisa Karbelnikoff-Anissina's ancestor, I don't know her name so I gave her one, looks like Anissina, acts like Anissina.

And there's also another character…just keep reading, you'll understand.

-------FLASHBACK--------

"Daikenja, I will _rest_ for the whole year." Shinou decided one night.

"But my lord, who will manage the kingdom?" the double-black strategist asked, confused.

He can't believe that the king will go on a vacation when there are a lot of things to be settled in Shin Makoku.

"My sage, if you don't want to let me go, you can come with me…if you don't love me, you can stay and join Lord Voltaire, Lord Bielefeld and the Wincotts in maintaining the peaceful atmosphere of the the kingdom, by the way, I haven't married you yet, this is our chance, my beloved one." Shinou explained as he held his double-black strategist close to his chest.

"Yes my lord, if you need me that much." Daikenja replied, sighing. _I can be persuaded that easily?_

Annalisa came intruding, the conversation taking place, in the king's bedroom.

"My lord, your grace, you would be leaving at the crack of dawn, did I understood your orders correctly?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Annalisa." The great one replied.

"It is fun helping elopers!" The pink-haired woman clapped, rejoicing.

The royal couple sweat dropped. They have been engaged since the day they started training for the battle against Soushu and it really wasn't eloping since their families approved the marriage, they just kept it as a secret from the people of Shin Makoku.

"Before I forget, I will now give you my wedding gift, it's the best tasting wine in Shin Makoku!" She said proudly.

"Many thanks, my lady; it is an honor to receive a present from the noble Karbelnikoff clan." The blonde king said charmingly.

The double-black was speechless,he only realized it now that the king and his followers, maybe even including his family(Shinou's), have planned this ahead of time and made sure that there won't be any interruptions in this event.

"My lord, your eminence, you must depart now." Lawrence Weller said as he stood outside the room.

_So he did managed to persuade everyone to help out in his plan, they have coordinated well enough up to this point._The great wise man thought to himself, amused that he failed to detect the mazoku's guarded secret.

"Why, Lord Weller? We're supposed to be leaving a little later." Shinou questioned.

"Your highness, it is for security purposes." The loyal brown-haired comrade replied.

The gorgeous blonde king went out of his room together with Lord Weller and Lady Karbelnikoff.

"My Daikenja" The king called on his fiancé.

"Yes, Shinou." The double-black accepted his out-stretched hand.

The great one intertwined his fingers with the great sage's and they walked together hand-in-hand on the way outside the palace.

While Lord Siegbert Voltaire, Lord Rufus Bielefeld and his wife Lady Michaela Rutherford waited patiently outside, near the stables.

"Your majesty, your excellency!" The three greeted and bowed politely before their leader.

They were well-informed about their king and strategist's relationship, if it wasn't obvious to the servants, soldiers etc., it was rather obvious to them.

"Your majesty, you should have at least told your people about this." Lord Voltaire told his king.

"No, Lord Siegbert, it is right to keep it dark; I myself am not convinced that Soushu is permanently eradicated from this world. I can feel that his dark and ominous presence still lingers, and I do not want to complicate things even more, do you understand?" He replied seriously while looking at the bright starry night sky.

What he said was true, Soushu still lingers, the evil thing was possessing him gradually; and he doesn't wishes for such matters like those to burden his country; the only solution to his problem is to sacrifice himself, which he will fulfill for the future of the world.

Galloping of horses was suddenly heard in the stables.

"My lord!"

The Wincott brothers dismounted their horses and gave respect to their king.

"I thought you would not make it." Rufus said to them.

"We do not want to see the perfectly matched royal couple getting married without our wedding gifts." Erhard and Christel exclaimed.

Daikenja blushed and turned his head away from them.

"Your majesty, your eminence, you can find our presents in your pack. " Lady Michaela said happily.

"Help one another in taking good care of the country, I leave Shin Makoku to your trusted hands." The great one told his subjects.

"And please do not do anything rash and reckless." The double black strategist added.

The loyal followers of Shinou laughed as the double-black said his instructions since they knew that it was meant for their king.

After a few '_good lucks' and 'goodbyes', _the royal couple mounted their horses and set off for their long journey.

*******I'm so sorry for not updating, I revised chapter 3. puffles 44 and cottoncandyFRIZZ thank you!! And to all who have read the first chapter!! Thanks for your support!!****if there's something "wrong" with my story, please pm me, not review and if you're just gonna say "bad" things about my story, then don't bother to review!!(I mean who wants to be insulted publicly?)***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The shocking results of being drunk**

**Disclamer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

**Revised…sort of**

**At the inn**

After ten days of traveling, they finally reached their destination.

They arrived at the inn where Shinou's mother made a reservation for them. It looked like a medium-sized cottage, it was just a few blocks away from the chapel where they will get married the next day, the atmosphere was quite homey, it was warm and cozy.

They ate a marvelous dinner, lamb chops and roasted beef. Then they started drinking huge amounts of wine and beer.

Shinou got really drunk that he brought out Lady Annalisa Karbelnikoff's gift; he was supposed to discard it the other day because his fiancé suspected that it was one of the pink-haired lady's mad inventions.

"My sage, we should use our wedding gifts, it will be rude and unfair if we didn't." The blond started.

"Why don't you have the first taste?" He offered as he poured the enticing liquid to their emptied glasses.

"Of course, Shinou. I would be glad to." The double-black replied who is also out of his usual self and can't stop hiccupping.

He lifted up his glass and drank its contents. He put the glass down and…

BOOM!

An explosion was created; the restaurant of the inn was filled with smoke.

"Da-Daikenja; my sage, where are you?" Shinou called.

"I'm over here." A feminine voice replied.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock, he grabbed the double-black woman's arm and dragged her to the ladies' restrooms

The king closed the door behind him and breathed heavily. His look was a mixture of shock and fear. When he saw the double-black woman his face paled followed by a blush that tinted his cheeks, he was imagining the intimate moments they will spend together during their honeymoon.

"Shinou! What have you done to me?!" She shrieked.

The gorgeous blond's trail of thoughts were put to a halt. Both of them looked at their table, and then realization came crashing down to them.

_Annalisa's gift! _They thought.

"I'm going to change." The girl version of Daikenja muttered.

The great one stared at her as she left.

_"My sage, you are beautiful and you would always be mine whatever may happen to you"_, he smiled at the thought.

**In their room**

The sage unzipped one of the bags. She found a blue off-shoulder nightgown decorated with ribbons, frills and laces.

She let out a sigh. "I can not believe that what is happening is actually possible."

**In the baths (obviously)**

She went to the women's baths and relaxed her muscles as the warm water touched her skin, and then she shampooed her long dark hair with strawberry smelling shampoo.

"Damn, why do I have to act like this…" She complained.

But she realized that complaining will do no good; so she accepted the fact that she just has to wait for the potion to wear off (Annalisa's gift)

**Back in their room**

She wore the blue nightgown she found in her pack.

"So this is the feeling of wearing a nightgown…it feels so loose…so feminine…" She winced at the last part.

She took out a book from her rucksack, she started flipping through its yellowed pages.

She didn't realize that her fiancé was observing her every move. Shinou was standing in the doorway.

Suddenly, the blond king pinned her down to the bed.

"Shin-Shinou, what in hell's name are you doing?!" She said angrily.

"Oh nothing…I'm just giving you a taste of what's to come tomorrow…" Shinou said and licked Daikenja's collar bone to the double-black's neck.

"Did you know that you're beautiful?"

"Shut up and get off me! There is no way I'm letting you have me…just yet!" Daikenja struggled to suppress a moan while her soon-to-be-husband continued to pin her and lick.

"Don't worry, my love, we're not going to do _it _till tomorrow…" Shinou whispered in her care.

Thinking he had his fun, Shinou withdrew himself and released the double-black. He collapse onto the bed beside his love and closed his eyes.

_"Not now…Just make a happy face and stop thinking about it…"_ Shinou thought as the pain of his forearm was setting in.

Soushu wasn't being nice to him again.

He wrapped his arms around he double-black's waist and thought about the day to come…He's going to have Daikenja all to himself tomorrow… "Nothing should ruin that moment…Nothing should ruin _this_ moment."

"It's hurting again, isn't it?" Daikenja said coldly.

"You should stop keeping secrets to yourself…You know that I'm here for you…You don't have to keep it all to yourself."

"I can't hide anything from you, my Daikenja…Don't worry about me…Sooner or later, we have to set the plan, let's just be happy with what we have here in the present for our future is bleak…"

Daikenja sighed. "How could he be calm about this?" she said to herself.

Her lover's being consumed by the darkest substance existing and sooner or later, she has to place his soul in a temple!

"All I can say is that I'll try…You know me, I can't stop worrying about you."

She turned to face Shinou and cupped one cheek. "I'll try…"

She kissed his forehead and stared deep in those cerulean eyes of his lover.

"I cause you trouble, don't I? Shinou dropped his gaze.

"Yes, you do…But I don't mind getting my hands because of you…" The double-black said sleepily as she snuggled to her fiancé.

Thanks to all of you!! Lady Angela von Spitzberg, Ilyasviel16, .raspberry, cottoncandyFRIZZ, puffles44; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE PROOFREADING!! And to all ShinDai fans please watch Shinou x Daikenja-Fate in youtube, it inspired me a lot. And please send me a pm if you want me to continue with this. Because I think this will be quite long (10 or less chapters) and I kept on revising...so guys, please be patient, I will try to update on February, if possible by the end of January.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


	4. Chapter 4:Nocturnal Visitors

Chapter 4 Nocturnal Visitors and some bonuses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

*To King Yuuri and Lord Wolfram: Love him./Never give up.

*To his majesty, Shinou and his eminence, Ken Murata: please let your love last forever

* * *

"That's the room!"

"This one?"

"Yes! Yes! Go knock."

"Fine."

Feminine voices were heard in the hallway where the royal couple's bedroom is.

Two soft knocks were enough to wake up the king. The sovereign opened the door, revealing two women, one with emerald eyes and blond hair, while the other is a double-black.

"Your majesty." The blond woman bowed.

"Cousin, we have just arrived." The double-black woman said.

"Just the two of you or everyone?" The sleepy maou asked.

"Everyone, your highness; they are currently staying in their rooms." Lady Celi's ancestress explained.

The three felt that someone was watching them. They looked around the hallway, only to come up with nothing.

* * *

"Good evening, darlings!" A woman that appears to be the maou's mother revealed herself behind the threesome.

"Mother!"

"Auntie!"

"Ha! I've taken you by surprise!" Lady Akira said triumphantly.

"Good evening everyone." Another woman joined them.

"Your eminence! You're so kawaii!" Shinou's mother squealed, trapping Daikenja in her deathly hug.

"Your…majesty, would you like to see your wedding gown?!" Lady Akira said over enthusiastically.

"Huh?" The couple has confusion etched on their faces.

"Daikenja, since you're the king's-soon-to-be-consort, don't you think you deserve the title?" Lady Angelique said, smirking.

"Mother, my dear cousins, you could show the wedding gown to my beloved sage tomorrow; we still need our beauty sleep." The maou stifled a yawn.

"But…" The women insisted.

"Mother…" The king sighed.

"Yes, your highness." The women said, disappointed.

"I apologize to you, in behalf of them, Dai, I don't want you to be disturbed while in the middle of your rest." Shinou said to his fiancee.

"It doesn't matter, let's go back to sleep." The sage gave him a gentle smile, which means it is okay and that she understands.

****Read my profile if you still don't know about Lady Akira and the other OCs.******

****HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!****


End file.
